The Toddlers' Room
Transcript Madame Gazelle: Circle time! *rings bell* kids gather for circle time Madame Gazelle: As you would certainly have noticed, the playgroup is now bigger. We have built a new room for the toddlers as if we keep the toddlers with the preschoolers, a preschooler may accidentally or purposefully hurt a toddler. We do not want that at our playgroup. Toddlers, go to the new room! But if you need me in there, you can come back into the preschoolers' room! toddlers go to the new room Madame Gazelle: Back to playtime! Peppa: *gets out Teddy* Suzy: *gets out her toy owl* Pedro: *gets out parrot balloon* Peppa: *sets up a tea party* Now, what would you two like? Suzy: (as her toy owl) I'll have cinnamon swirls and Fruti Candy as well. Pedro: (as Parrot Balloon) I'll have cheese, not anything that my owner Pedro is allergic to, please. Peppa: *gets toys of the food Suzy and Pedro imagined their toys wanted* Here you are! pretends her toy owl is eating the toy cinnamon swirls and the toy Fruti Candy and Pedro pretends Parrot Balloon is eating the toy cheese Danny: Hey, what are you guys up to? Peppa: Oh, hey, Danny. We're having a tea party with our favourite toys. Wanna join? Pedro: If you joined, the whole gang's favourite toys would be at the tea party. Danny: Sorry, but my favourite toy's a spaceship and spaceships can't eat food 'cause they're not alive. Peppa: But the spaceship could take the toys home at the end! Danny: Okay! After the tea party..... Suzy and Pedro put their toys on Danny's toy spaceship Peppa: Hey, have you noticed how quiet it is? Pedro: Yes! Suzy: It must be because the toddlers are in that new room! Peppa: Yes! It's great without the toddlers! Madame Gazelle, can we keep the toddlers' room forever? Madame Gazelle: Of course! I'm glad you like it! It was my idea! Peppa: Anyway, back to getting the toys home. Danny, could you please fly the toys home in your spaceship? Danny: Of course! *carries the spaceship and the toys onboard it to the toy box* Hey, Peppa, doesn't that little brother of yours have a cool dinosaur? Peppa: You mean George and Mr. Dinosaur? Sorry, but Madame Gazelle won't let us preschoolers into the toddlers' room. Madame Gazelle: You have to go in there if you misbehave, Peppa. Emily: Oh, Peppa, you are so dumb, babyish and low class! Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: *Peppa becomes angry* *hits Emily with a building block* Emily: Owwwww! That hurt! Madame Gazelle, Peppa Pig has just hit me with a building block! Madame Gazelle: Let me take you to sick bay, Emily! *takes Emily to sick bay and comes back* Peppa, I'm sending you to the toddlers' room! *points to the door to the toddlers' room* Peppa: *sadly goes to the toddlers' room* Awwr. I've been sent to the toddlers' room. There's not Suzy, Danny or even Pedro. There aren't any of my friends. Just a bunch of silly 2-year-olds. George: Big sister! Me missed you. *hugs Peppa* Peppa: I missed you too! Who wants to play dinosaurs? George: Me! Me want play dine-saws! Peppa: Okay! *gets a toy dinosaur from the toy box* Rawr!!! George: *gets out Mr. Dinosaur* Dine-saw! Rrrrr! Peppa: (as the toy dinosaur) It sure is a wonderful day in the swamp, isn't it, Mr. Dinosaur? George: (as Mr. Dinosaur) Yes. What we do today? Peppa: (as the toy dinosaur) I don't know. *builds a volcano out of building blocks* Stand back, Mr. Dinosaur! The volcano's about to erupt! and George step back Peppa: (as the volcano) BAMMMM!!! Meanwhile, back in the preschoolers' room.... Madame Gazelle: Oh, it appears Peppa missed George after being separated from him in another room! That toddlers' room WAS a waste of money! I'll have to get it demolished! *rings up the construction company* Construction company member: (over phone) Hello, this is the construction company. Madame Gazelle: This is Gigi Gazelle and I want my money back about the extension for my playgroup! I'd also like you to demolish it! Construction company member: (over phone) Okay. I'll be there. Later.... Peppa: Well, they demolished that silly toddlers room! Isn't that great, George? We're together again! George: *giggles* Suzy: Sammy, we're also together again! I always wanted a little brother, but 2 years after I got him, we were separated at playgroup but then reunited! Rebecca: Us too! Isn't that true, little Richard? Richard: Squeak! Squeak! Pedro: Patty, you're a great little sister! I love you! Patty: Me love you too, Pedro! Danny: Great to be with you again, Dinky! And to celebrate, why don't you have some of this? *gets out some cheese* Dinky: CHEESE! CHEESE! YUM, YUM, YUM! *eats the cheese* Madame Gazelle: I knew we didn't need a toddlers' room! Peppa: You know what George? You can come to our next tea party! George: *snorts* At the next tea party..... Peppa: So, what would you three like to eat? Pedro: (as Parrot Balloon) Cheese, please! Suzy: (as her toy owl) Cinnamon swirls and Fruti Candy! George: (as Mr. Dinosaur) Dine-saw! Rrrrr! Peppa: A dinosaur for a dinosaur? Suzy: Maybe Mr. Dinosaur is a carnivore, which means 'meat eater'. Peppa: I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any dinosaur meat. How about some chocolate cake instead? George: (as Mr. Dinosaur) Chocolate cake! Peppa: Chocolate cake it is, then! *gets toys of the food Suzy, Pedro and George wanted* Here you are! pretends her toy owl is eating the toy cinnamon swirls and toy Fruti Candy, Pedro pretends Parrot Balloon is eating the toy cheese and George pretends Mr. Dinosaur is eating the toy chocolate cake Danny: *arrives* My spaceship's ready to take you all home, Teddy, toy owl, Parrot Balloon and Mr. Dinosaur! George: Aeroplane! Neow! Peppa: No, George. Spaceship. Danny: All aboard the spaceship! Suzy, George and Pedro put their toys on the spaceship Danny: *carries the spaceship and the toys on it to the toy box* Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Neo-Cracktastic